Un asistente enamorado
by carolightsnake
Summary: UA. Un ángel conoce a un mortal, del cual se prendara. Drabble sobre la naturaleza de Bunny. Espero que les guste.


Hola, les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió ayer. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **Un asistente enamorado**

Les contaré una historia sobre Panchy. Ella es un ángel que había sido dejada sin hogar. Su universo había sido eliminado por capricho o quizás no del dios del Todo. ¿Cómo extrañaba a su pequeño dios de la destrucción? Winn tenía la apariencia de una avecilla, con ojos sagaces y de plumaje pardo. Como disfrutaba sus charlas sin sentido y acompañarlo en sus lecturas. Ella amaba estar a su lado y discutir sobre miles de cosas del vasto Universo. Era feliz. Sin embargo, ya todo había acabado y ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Zeno Sama dispusiera de su destino.

Solo le quedaba ser un ángel sin compañía, mientras esperaba lo que tuviera deparado para ella Zeno Sama. Por suerte, había encontrado una distracción. Observar a través de su báculo rosa, hacia los demás Universos, mientras estaba sentada en aquel hermoso prado.

¡Como los envidiaba! Podía apreciar todo tipo de mundos, llenos de vida y de criaturas sorprendentes. Estaba por horas viendo las más diversas situaciones, pero las que más le gustaban eran aquellas de seres que se ahogaban en un vaso de agua con sus problemas. Ella, que podía verlos desde fuera, encontraba rápidamente la solución y se quedaba esperando a que la descubrieran. A veces pasaba y otras veces simplemente no. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de observarlos con sus enormes ojos azules.

Un día, estaba absorta en una nueva historia, en la que un jovencito de cabello lila, intentaba vanamente construir un aparato. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era un ser de buenos sentimientos e intenciones. Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su planeta, facilitando la vida de sus habitantes.

Pero en lo que él trabajaba estaba bastante alejado de las habilidades de su mundo.

Compartió su alegría, cuando el jovencito recibió un dinero para costear su trabajo. Así estaría dedicado solo a investigar, sin tener que ir a esa tienda de flores donde trabajaba para vivir. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella extrañaría las flores. ¡Eran tan hermosas! Pero no le importó renunciar a eso, mientras el muchacho pudiera llevar a cabo su sueño.

También rió a carcajadas, el día que descubrió que el joven tenía casi un zoológico en su pequeño apartamento. Allí había patos, gallinas, perros, un par de lagartijas, un hurón y por lo menos media docena de gatos, a los cuales alimentaba y cuidaba como si fuesen su familia con los pocos recursos que tenía.

Lo vio desvelarse noches enteras, sin comida ni descanso, trabajando arduamente. Nunca se había interesado tanto en una vida y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aquel joven le recordaba a su amigo. Tenía el mismo espíritu inquieto, la tenacidad y la sed de conocimiento. Sin embargo, había algo más, que Winn no poseía. Este joven era un alma caritativa, preocupado por la vida de los animales y de los seres más débiles.

Pasaron los meses en aquel pequeño planeta, aunque para ella solo fueron unas cuantas horas y el joven continuaba con sus estudios sobre aquel extraño aparato. Pero un día lo vio triste y enseguida supo el porqué. Se le estaban acabando los fondos que le habían entregado para su investigación y aun no lograba que su invento funcionara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo bajó su báculo y dejó de observar. Algo nuevo se había formado dentro de su pecho, un sentimiento de angustia mesclado con impotencia. Esa pobre alma necesitaba ayuda y no había nadie que pudiera socorrerlo. Ni ella sabía la solución, no era un caso como los otros que había seguido. Esta vez ni ella sabía qué hacer.

Pensó que sería una buena idea pedirle a Zeno Sama que interviniera, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, ya que era probable que su jefe se molestara y aparte de no acceder a su petición, sería capaz de eliminarla.

Suspiró y levantó nuevamente su báculo. Allí estaba aquel joven, en el interior de su apartamento, alimentando a sus mascotas, mientras les decía

-Lo siento, muchachos… Pero se nos acabarán pronto las provisiones y deberemos separarnos. Pero no se preocupen, les encontraré un buen hogar…

Panchy no pudo soportar verlo así. Ella debía hacer algo, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo.

Su ceño se contrajo y se quedó, pensativa, sentada en aquel campo de flores por unos momentos.

Bajó su báculo y observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie estuviera cerca. Al verificar que no había testigos, se puso de pie y tomando su báculo, dio un pequeño golpe con él en el suelo y desapareció en una estela de luz.

Estaba actuando contra las reglas y lo sabía. De ser sorprendida ayudando a un mortal sin consentimiento de un superior sería llevada ante Zeno Sama y había dos opciones. Si el dios del Todo estaba de buenas, la enviarían al infierno a servir como ogro o de empleada de Enma Daio, pero, si de casualidad llegaba a estar molesto… sería condenada a vivir por la eternidad como un ser mortal inferior. Esto último no era malo en sí, ya que toda vida era importante. El problema radicaba en que borrarían sus recuerdos y nunca más sabría de aquel joven que vivía en aquel pequeño planeta.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba a medio camino y estaba decidida a ayudar a ese pobre muchacho de cabellos lilas y ojos profundos.

Cuando al fin llegó, lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su apariencia por una acorde al lugar. Transformó su báculo en un coqueto medallón y se dirigió al apartamento del joven.

Llegó frente a la puerta, e iba a llamar, pero algo la detuvo. No había pensado en como presentarse, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en una banca, de un parque cercano.

Miró las aves y a la gente que transitaba a esa hora por el lugar, pero entonces lo vio. Paseando a un pequeño perro, de color canela. Esa era su oportunidad, ya que para iluminarlo con la idea que el joven necesitaba, solo necesitaba tocarlo.

Se levantó apurada y caminó en dirección al muchacho. Pero de un instante a otro fue rodeada por un haz de luz, encegueciéndola y transportándola al instante de vuelta al primaveral prado de donde había partido.

-Haz roto las reglas, hija mía.

Volteó asustada solo para comprobar que era su padre quién le hablaba. Se arrodilló y pidió clemencia

-Lo sé, querido padre… Pero no pude soportar el sufrimiento de aquel joven. Solo deseaba ayudarlo

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones a mi… - luego, el Sumo Sacerdote giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, agregando – Acompáñame… Zeno Sama quiere verte…

-Sí, señor… - respondió Panchy, aun con su apariencia modificada.

Entraron a la sala del trono del rey del Todo. Allí estaba, distraído con su eterno juego de planetas

-Zeno Sama… He aquí a mi hija Panchy…

-Hola, Panchy…

-Señor, mi hija desobedeció sus instrucciones y viajó a un planeta del séptimo universo para ayudar a una criatura…

Zeno Sama miró intrigado al ángel y le preguntó

\- ¿Pudiste ayudarlo, Panchy?

-No, señor… No alcancé, debido a que mi padre me lo impidió.

El pequeño dios, levitó de su puesto y se puso de pie delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo?

Daishinkan decidió intervenir

-El castigo es claro, Señor… Ser destinada a ser un servidor o ayudante en el infierno o convertirla en un ser mortal inferior por la eternidad… ¿Qué elige, mi señor?

Zeno Sama llevó un dedo a su barbilla y luego comenzó a pasearse por la sala, mientras decía

-Mmmm… ¿Qué decidiré?... ¿qué decidiré?...

Ambos seres lo miraban hacerlo, aunque Panchy se sentía algo ansiosa y ver a su padre totalmente inalterable no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, ella como ser superior debía acatar las órdenes del todopoderoso.

De un momento a otro Zeno Sama se detuvo y miró a Panchy

\- ¡Ya sé qué haré!

Daishinkan entrecerró sus ojos y luego preguntó

\- ¿Qué decidió señor?

-He decidido que debes irte a …

El ángel no oyó nada más. Cerró sus ojos, mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de ellos al ser envuelta en una poderosa e hirviente luz.

" _Adiós, señor… Adiós, padre…"_ pensó

" _Adiós, hija mía… hasta pronto..."_ oyó en su mente.

…

Caminaba despreocupada por aquel parque. Se había tomado ese día para ella y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a pasear un rato. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar relajada, no sabía por qué sentía cierta angustia como de tener algo urgente que hacer y no saber qué era.

Llevaba una vida de vagabunda, viajando y trabajando en un lugar y otro. Había aprendido muchas cosas, de jardinería, de cocina, de costura y sobre cuidados de niños. Ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó en aquella cama de hospital sin recordar absolutamente nada de su vida, excepto lo que le contaron las enfermeras. Que la habían encontrado desmayada a mitad de una calle y que los transeúntes llamaron a la ambulancia.

Recordó que cuando despertó, se sentía totalmente adolorida y abandonada. Pero ella no se dio por vencida, aunque las primeras noches lloró por no poder recordar a su familia ni a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que la buena fortuna estaba de su parte y esto estaba demostrado, ya que el doctor que la atendió, le había regalado un poco de efectivo para que buscara un lugar donde comer y dormir cuando le dieron el alta. Luego buscó un empleo y así comenzó poco a poco a armar su vida nuevamente.

De repente vio un hermoso cachorro color canela que corría hacia ella. Se acuclilló para acariciarlo y el pequeño can respondió apoyándose en sus piernas y lengüeteándole el rostro

\- ¡Qué lindura! – exclamó, cerrando un ojo mientras sentía las caricias del cachorro.

Un joven llegó a su lado, venía corriendo detrás del perro con una correa en su mano. La miró y recobrando el aire le dijo

-Discúlpalo… aun es un pequeño y no comprende que debe usar su correa en este parque…

Ella se puso de pie, no sin antes darle una caricia en la cabeza al perro y le respondió

-No te disculpes… Él es muy lindo y cariñoso…

El joven admiró a la chica y vio que su vestido estaba manchado con barro

-¡Oh! Te dejó toda sucia… Si quieres puedes venir a limpiarte en mi casa… Está cerca de aquí…

Ella miró su ropa. Efectivamente tenía varias patitas marcadas en la tela blanca.

-Sí, gracias…

El joven se arrodilló, le colocó el collar al perrito y le dijo

-Eres un niño malo, Momo… - luego se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia el lugar de donde había llegado corriendo y le dijo a la joven - Ven, es por acá… Por cierto, mi nombre es Soko

-Es un lindo nombre – comentó ella caminando a su lado – Yo me llamo Bunny, y estoy de paso por la ciudad…

-Comprendo… Pero, de todas formas, hay muchas cosas interesantes en este lugar…

\- ¿Podrías llevarme a conocerla? Es que no conozco a nadie aquí…

El joven le sonrió y le respondió

-¡Claro! Podríamos salir más tarde… Luego de limpiar tu vestido, lo lamento por eso.

-Ya te dije que no te disculparas… ¿Sabes, Soko? eres una persona muy agradable y gentil. Es fácil hablar contigo…

El joven se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza para ocultarse tras sus mechones lila.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento él le indicó el baño y le facilitó un overol de los que solía usar para que se cambiara, y así poder limpiar el vestido de la joven.

Cuando salió del baño, Soko quedó boquiabierto al ver lo bien que lucía en ella. Inevitablemente volvió a sonrojarse.

-E-este… -dijo contrariado, llevándose la prenda manchada - Siéntete como en tu casa, mientras me encargo de tu lavar tu vestido…

Ella asintió feliz y comenzó a pasear por el lugar, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Era un apartamento realmente pequeño, pero se le hacía tan familiar, que sentía como si estuviera en su hogar. Pero le pareció que algo faltaba en ese lugar, lo que la incomodó en cierta forma. Intentando no darle importancia a ello, volteó y se fijó que sobre la mesa había varios papeles e instrumentos extraños, que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Avanzó hasta ellos y los observó con calma, eran planos de un extraño dispositivo y había una especie de cubo metálico con un botón en su costado y unos cables colgando de un extremo. Lo tomó y giró en sus manos para examinarlo mejor.

En eso estaba cuando apareció Soko por la puerta de la cocina, que al ver lo que hacía la chica corrió hacia ella

\- ¡No toques ese botón!

\- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustada

-Es algo en lo que estoy trabajando… y este es un prototipo, que no he probado aun… -dijo, quitándole el cubo de las manos con sumo cuidado, para después comentar con algo de pesar – Pero siendo sincero, no creo que lo termine…es que no puedo lograr que funcione como lo he planeado… además se me está agotando el dinero y… Disculpa, no sé por qué te cuento esto…Debes pensar que soy un bobo…

Bunny se lo quedó mirando y sintió que se conmovía desde el fondo de su alma. Sin pensarlo lo tocó en el brazo para consolarlo.

\- ¡Animó, Soko! Ya verás que lo terminarás… quizás solo debas modificarlo un poco… digo, en su forma…

El joven abrió muy grande sus ojos y se quedó pegado en los enormes azules de ella, al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle desde su brazo, pasando por su pecho, hasta su cerebro. De inmediato concibió una imagen de cómo sería finalmente el objeto en el que había estado trabajando, como si lo viera justo delante de él funcionando. Es más, era como si le entregaran en ese mismo momento los planos y diseños, y él simplemente tuviera que copiarlos.

-Es cierto – murmuró -… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?

De inmediato dejó el cubo sobre la mesa y comenzó a garabatear nuevos planos, mientras Bunny lo veía trabajar sonriente, contagiada por el entusiasmo de del joven.

Luego de unos minutos, Soko terminó de anotar, hacer esquemas y dibujar. Entonces, retrocedió un paso y observó el plano.

-¡Eureka! – exclamó.

Ella lo miró extrañada

\- ¿Eso qué significa?… ¿es bueno o malo?

-Es… simplemente ¡Excelente! – volteó a ver a la muchacha y le dijo – Bunny, me has traído muy buena suerte… ¡De no ser por ti no hubiera podido dar con la formula correcta!

Ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó y le sonrió

-Yo no hice nada… Solo deseaba darte ánimos para que no te dieras por vencido.

Él se la quedó mirando y le dijo

-No, Bunny… Tú, en cierta forma que no comprendo del todo, me has inspirado… No sé cómo agradecértelo…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla un momento y luego le dijo - ¡Ya sé! Pídeme lo que quieras…

Bunny bajó su mirada y con algo de tristeza le respondió

-Yo … no necesito nada…

-Hay una gran diferencia entre necesitar y querer… - le explicó él, intentando convencerla - Debe haber algo que desees con todo tu corazón ¡Todos tenemos un sueño!

Bunny se quedó pensativa. Ella tenía un sueño y era recuperar su memoria para poder saber quién era en realidad.

-Te voy a contar algo – le dijo, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de él – Yo, perdí mis recuerdos, Soko, por alguna clase de accidente… ¡Ni siquiera sé mi nombre!… Bunny es un nombre que inventé, porque debía tener uno…

La mirada del joven se entristeció

-Eso que me dices es terrible… - comentó él, pero de inmediato intentó animarla agregando - Aunque Bunny es un nombre muy bonito… deberías conservarlo, aun si recuperarás tu memoria… Pero, dejando de lado ese detalle. Prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar.

Bunny le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

…

Pasaron los días y Bunny no dejó la ciudad, ya que Soko la convenció de que trabajara como su asistente en el desarrollo de su invento. No le pagaría mucho al comienzo, pero tendría un techo y comida.

Y así fue como trabajaron día y noche, y, aunque ella era algo despistada, siempre sabía cómo darle ánimos cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Pasaron un mes viviendo juntos, aunque ellos no eran nada más que un par de amigos apoyándose el uno al otro. Bunny trabajaba en uno que otro empleo esporádico y luego volvía a ayudar a Soko, quien dedicaba todo su tiempo a concretar su sueño.

Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que un día Soko se levantó y vio a Bunny preparando el desayuno. Pensó que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Ella estaba de pie frente a la estufa, con su cabello tomado en un moño desordenado y llevaba puesto un vestido muy simple de color rosa, que llegaba a sus rodillas. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y que lo más correcto era pedirle que fuera su esposa. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo ya que no tenía nada que ofrecerle por el momento.

Finalmente terminó su invención. Habían acordado entre ambos que el prototipo de prueba sería algo pequeño pero que fuera una molestia llevarlo de un lado a otro. El elegido fue un equipo de música el que, ante la sorpresa y expectación de ambos, desapareció en una nube de humo al oprimir el botón.

\- ¡Funciona! – gritaron ambos abrazándose, pero de inmediato se apartaron y se sonrojaron.

-Este… yo… - dijo Soko - disculpa…

-No… creo que estábamos muy emocionados – respondió ella

Luego de un momento en que se quedaron en silencio y sin poder mirarse a los ojos. Soko avanzó hasta la pequeña cápsula y la recogió del suelo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mejor buscamos un nombre?

-Si…- asintió ella, volteando a verlo. Luego recuperó su ánimo de siempre, para decir mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos para dar énfasis - Pero debe ser algo que impacte y que sea simple a la vez.

Nuevamente ambos estaban de acuerdo.

…

Luego de unos días, en que perfeccionaron las cápsulas, Soko consiguió más dinero para poder comenzar a fabricarlas en masa. Muchos inversionistas se acercaron a él, desde los más distantes puntos del planeta, pero él prefirió hacerlo a su ritmo. Todo marchaba bien, a excepción de que aún no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a Bunny.

Pero llegó el día de la inauguración de su primera fábrica. Asistieron muchas personas que quedaron maravilladas por la invención de aquel jovencito. La fiesta fue éxito y consiguió muchos contratos.

Una vez hubo terminado el evento se retiraron a su apartamento. Una vez allí se dejaron caer con cansancio sobre el viejo sofá, exhaustos. Pero de un momento a otro el joven sintió su rostro sonrojarse, pensando en que era el momento indicado.

Bajó su rostro, mientras se acomodaba dejando sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y dijo

-Bunny… hay… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…

Ella volteó a verlo interesada en lo que tendría que decirle. Soko al ver que ella estaba escuchándole se atrevió a continuar

-Eres una parte fundamental en mi vida… Sin ti nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y te lo agradezco… Pero durante todo este tiempo he comenzado a sentir algo especial por ti…Yo…es decir…

Ella al verlo tan complicado decidió intervenir

-Yo también te quiero, Soko…

ÉL abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y volteó a verla. Ella le sonreía cálidamente.

\- ¿E-es en serio?... – preguntó girándose para tomar las manos de la joven - ¿Tú también me amas?

-Si – respondió ella – Aunque, no estoy muy segura… es que nunca había sentido esto por alguien más…

-Bunny… - murmuró él acercándose lentamente a ella, hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro – Tú… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella fue ahora quién se sorprendió. Pero lo meditó un segundo y exclamó

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Soko!... Ya te estabas tardando…

El joven sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la oyó decir eso. Pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Lentamente se aproximó aún más y posó sus labios contra los de la joven, depositando en ellos un suave beso, el que fue respondido de inmediato por ella que lo abrazó y lo atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo…

…

Y así empezó todo. Luego de celebrar una pequeña ceremonia, se mudaron a una casa construida en un terreno de la Capital del Oeste y aunque no lo crean, un año después nació su primera hija, a la que llamaron Tights.

Intentaron en vano encontrar a la familia de la joven, pero a ella no le importó, ya no era su sueño recobrar su memoria y a su familia, su sueño ahora era ser inmensamente feliz al lado de Soko y de su pequeña hija.

Para terminar, solo debo añadir que Soko continuó creando e inventando muchas cosas y Bunny, pues ella se dedicó a ayudarlo y a quererlos mucho, tanto que a veces pensaba si alguna vez habría amado a alguien como a su pequeña familia, pero no pudo recordarlo.

…

 **Fin.**


End file.
